A Unnusual Couple
by Jonnus
Summary: In a world filled with monsters, dungeons and dragons, two adventurous souls meet, binding their destinies forever... could it be casuality, or the God's will? Well, this will soon be discovered by them and you, if you have the guts...


Her heavy but fierce breath was proof of her hard training, along the sound of her greatsword (which was attached to logs to make it heavier) swinging rapdly, cutting the wind as Zurgha trained...

Meanwhile, the young lad was excitedly reading a big book, with a happy grin on his face. It was the Grimoire of an old undead wizard, which he and his adventure partner defeated - her name is Zurgha, she is a 2,15m tall Barbarian Half Orc, while his name is Lycus, a 1,80m Human, but a cunning and mighty wizard.

They've met on a rainy day, Lycus was coming back town when he saw Zurgha sitting near a tree after she killed 10 bandits all by herself. Lycus carried her home with some difficulty and treated her wounds, using a spell to pass his vital energy to her body, damaging himself, but healing her. After that, Zurgha being the proud woman she is, was in dept with him, and they soon became friends. While Lycus is careful with words and likes to think before doing something, Zurgha says what she is thinking and dashes into the battle. But somehow, both of them get along pretty well, even though both have been knew by being the quiet ones.

Lycus have always been a loner, mostly because not many respect his occupation as a wizard, (calling him a fiend worshiper and etc) and he never felt comfortable around people, leaving him with his books and his loneliness. With Zurgha though, he felt as if he could really be who he wanted to, as she has always been true to him, respectful and kind, so much that he fell in love with her."humpf, stop thinking about that, did you really thought she would accept you as a partner? It's better like this, atleast i have someone to talk to..." he said to himself...

What he didnt knew was that Zurgha, during all this time, kept strong feelings for him, as he have been one of the few that haven't judged her based on her orc blood, but as a living being, with respect. She has seen his performance in battle, and although he mostly uses magic, he can defend himself. His optimistic attitude was able to cheer her up, even at the darest situations. All of that, was qualities she admired, qualities a chieftain would need to take care of a tribe, and even though she wants him to be her husband, she doesnt think he would accept her. She walks around with few clothes on (a sign a orc female trusts you enough to show you her weaknesses), she tried giving him a Xarunthir herb (since it's a aphrodisiac herb, it's a way a female orc says she wants to be your mate) but he took the herb and used on a spell! Since she didn't knew other ways to express herself, she thought he was regejcting her. "Imma orc and him a man, after all..." she thought...

This day, Zurgha was training outside Lycus house (a wood cabin in the forest, 1 mile from a city), swinging her sword over and over again, doing pushups, squats, lifting trees, just working out as usual. Lycus couldnt help but to look at her body, she was a woman after all, and had a beautifully strong body. When Zurgha finished her training, Lycus quickly went back to reading, pretending he wasnt looking.

L:" she is so gorgeous, i wish i could hold her and give her the happy life she deserves..." He kept lost in his love thoughts about Zurgha, until she entered the house...

Z:"Ah, that little fella, studying his magic again, he must really like it, to put so much effort in it. I bet he would make a great Chieftain..." She thought to herself

Z: I'm back - she said as she entered the front door, her sword into it's scabbard.

L: Hey Zurgha, was your training good?

Z: Same as always, good enough...

Zurgha was covered in sweat, wearing only a bra and shorts. Lycus couldnt stop thinking about her wet body...

Z: So, what's for lunch? - She asked as she rested her sword on the wall

L: Ohh gods, sorry Zurgha, i forgot to cook it, i will do it right now - he got up and quickly went to the kitchen

Z: Haha, you dont have to worry that much - she said laughing as she wiped her sweat off with a towel

Lycus was totally comitted, he used some spells to help prepare the food: boar's meat, that Zurgha catch with her throwing hand axes

Z: I will take a bath, then i can help ya with that - she entered the bathroom

L: "Come on, get ready!"

After Zurgha entered the bathroom, Lycus made his move, casting a invisibility spell, and entering the bathroom, his heart beating as fast as a wild running horse

"i gotta be quick, this spell doesnt last long..." he reaches for her underwear, and almost freezes as he hears Zurgha say "Damnit..."

Z: "Ah, so fresh, this bathroom thing is really a bleesing!" Zurgha thought to herself as she cleaned her body under the cool water of the rustic shower. As she massaged her body, she reaches for her female parts, "Curses, i hate this dammed heat that my kind have, my body gets all warm and strange, it starts to long for...for..." she starts to think about her comrade, her cheeks starts to blush, her vagina getting wet, her big nipples getting hard, and as her libido increases, she sighs and moves her hand to her bobs and vagina "Damnit..." she quietly says as she starts to masturbate

After this surprise, Lycus waited for sometime before exiting the room, but something caught his attention, Zurgha making some quiet noises, and sometimes more audible ones... it sounded like she was moaning. "Wait, what?! Is she... No, it cant be... well, she did said something about her race having a heat period..." this thoughts just made Lycus even more curious...and horny.

He reaches for the curtains, they are just half closed, so he tries to peek at her... "Ahh, Lycus..." he hears as he see the most gorgeous scene he has ever saw, Zurgha, the strongest and most serious person he has ever met, masturbating with a face of pure pleasure, moaning his name! This was too much, even for him, so he started masturbating while smelling her panties and looking at her body, his dick as hard as stone. But Lycus forgot to do one thing: to count how many time he could stay invisible

The orc's mind was overrun by pleasure and lust, and her fingers were quickly fingering her insides, while her other hand was covering her mouth, so she wouldn't make any sounds. "Yes, right there, harder..." she then opens her eyes and sees a strange scene: her underwear floating in midair! "What the Fu-" even before she can ask herself what is this, Lycus suddenly appears out of nothing, holding her panties on his face, and his dick on his other hand, stroking it vigorously, his eyes closed with pleasure, savoring her smell

Z: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Her voice booming like a storm

As Zurgha's voice invades his ears, he open his eyes and he almost falls on his back, his invisibility spell worn out , and Zurgha didnt seem happy about it.

L: I-I, i w-was just... - it was impossible for him to explain this, so he just accepted his fate: she was either going to leave him and never even look at his face, or she would kill him right there...

Z: YOU! Peeking like this is, you bring shame to my kind...- The giant woman grabbed the wizard by his arm, and dragged him to her room, just some steps from the bathroom. All her arsenal was kept there

L: Im sorry! Please Zurgha, forgive me! I will never bother you again, so please, dont kill me! - She seemed to not listen, and throwned the man on her bed. Lycus, accepting his fate, thinks to himself "i deserve this, she is on her right..." he then closes his eyes

L: Please, do it quickly- his words are cut by something warm and soft touching his lips, followed by something slippery and and sweet invading his mouth. When he open his eyes, Zurgha is on top of him, lovingly (and at the same time wildly) kissing him. He was getting more and more aroused, and as she broke the kiss, his face was of pure confusion

Z: i wonder how you knew it, you really is the chief i've been looking for! -Zurgha says as she rips Lycus clothes open. He, totally lost in the situation, just asks her:

L: Knew what? Chief? - He says in surprise

Z: About our ways! That when a male really loves a female, he takes pleasure on savoring her natural smell. After a female see this, she can accept or decline him. If she accepts him, they mate, all night long...- she says this with a big smile on her face - And i, Zurgha Druga'Lor, accept your request to be my husband. Now, mate with me ,my Chief...

"What kind of perverted marrying request is this?!" he thinks to himself. But now, the woman he loves is there, accepting him, caressing him, calling him to embrace her... "You now what, i love this orc way of life!" he thinks as he gets up from his back and makes his new wife to fall on her back on the bed, as he gently but firmly kisses her while holding her face. She responds by embracing him with both arms, caressing his tongue with her own, pressing her body agaisnt his, locking his leg with her own, as he caress her vagina with his warm hand...

L: I love you Zurgha...- says the wizard, as he breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes

Z: Me too, my one and only chieftain...- she says while caressing his muscles. He could be a wizard, but he kept his body trained.

He went down her muscular body, caressing her as he headed for her crotch. She opened her legs, he could see it all, from her big pussy lips, to her pink colored love cave. She had her fair of hair, but this didnt stopped Lycus, it just made him more excited as he saw her pussy bush and her hairy asshole. Her smell was bitter and strong , but at the same time, it had a unique sweetness to it , just like her taste. The orcess moaned with pleasure as her man's tongue massaged her lips, vagina, clitoris and everything inbetween. "yes honey, right there, huhmm" she moaned as she grabbed his head and pushed it deeper into her crotch... the pleasure starts to get intense, she gets up from her back and sits on his face, forcing him to suck harder, and as he licks her pussy with all his mighty, Zurgha screams in pleasure, falls on her back, and as she cums and squirts on his face, the wizard drinks every drop of her love juice...but he wants more...

As he quickly get up, he chants something and casts a spell, making his 8 inches penis become a 14 inches long dick, as thick as Zurgha's forearm, and his balls as big as a stalion's

"I knew that old lich's Change Size spell would be useful, hehe"

L: So, why dont you retribute me the favor by pleasuring me with your mouth, honey? I'm just waiting for you ...

When she saw his giant dick, she couldn"t help but stare at it with lust, it was so thick... so powerful... and it looked delicious...

She got on her knees, his dick was bigger than her face, his balls were big, heavy and hairy, it's smell was driving her crazy, the veins on it just made her lust worse, and she started to caress it against her face, kissing and licking it, while her lover's hand caressed her own... She made her way up to the head of his dick, and kissed it lovingly, slowly lubrificating it "So strong, so tasty, this big mushroom head is just perfect, i want it all the way inside me..." she slowly put his head inside her mouth, and make her way to half of it's length, blowing it with her soft mouth and stroking his balls with her warm hands, making loud sloopy noises while covering it in saliva...

As Zurgha kept swallowing his cock, Lycus was at bliss, her warm and soft mouth was massaging him in a way just a orc knows how: Wildly, but with love. Her gaze was of pure love and loyalty, the real gaze of a wife! When he thought it couldnt get any better, she takes his dick out of her mouth and says "hold onto something, your legs might give up..." "wait, what are y-" before he could say anything, she swallowed his whole cock all the way to the base, gagging on his cock and massaging his balls with her tongue, feeling it all way down her throat. Just like Zurgha said, the young wizard almost fell on his knees as he felt his dick slide down her throath, squezzing and warming it. She kept blowing him, going halfway his lentgh, then suddenly deepthroathing him, gagging, and taking his dick out her mouth, just to start it all over again...

L: Shit, im almost there Zurgha, take it off...- he tried to take her off his dick, but she wouldn't let go of him, forcing his penis to stay inside her mouth "wait, what are you doing! Im gonna cum any moment now, stop!" She just made sure to not let go, doing the exact oppossite he told her to do "You know what, if she doesnt wanna let go who am i to complain! I'll creampie her mouth" he thought to himself as he grabbed her head and dreadlocks with both hands, and forced her to deepthroath him, just when she was about to get some air. He thrusted on her mouth 2 more times, and finally busted his load inside her throat, as she looked into his eyes and cum poured from her mouth, he let go of her, making her grasp for air. She didnt rested long though, as she wanted to drink every drop of his seed. It was so much, he kept cumming , and she kept drinking it as if it was nectar from the gods. Lycus felt tired, and leaned on the wall, so he could catch his breath. Zurgha, on the other hand, was just getting started

L: Well , that was quite the experience huh- said the wizard with a ofegant voice.

Z: Indeed my love, you were really good for a first time licker...- she said as she layed on his side, then gently kissing him

L: "this is really paradise, Zurgha accepting me as her mate..."

Z: Soo, ready for the main meal?- she said as she placed herself on top of him

L: Wait, i just came, i need some time to recover!

Z: what are you talking about? A minute have passed since you cummed, im sure you can keep going - she started to squezze his dick with her pussy lips, making it harder and harder "she-she's is talking seirously, my wife is a total nympho!"

As he felt his lover caressing his dick, Lycus was considering to ignore the fact that he was still sensitive and give her what she wanted, "maybe im not that sensitive..." he thought

L: Are you sure about this, Zurgha? It's my first time, so i don't know if i will be able to pleasure you... - said the wizard, felling a little embarassed

Z: well, you'll be my first too, so we in the same boat here- she kept massaging his dick while talking to him using her slangs

L: Wait, you're virgin? Just now you looked like you have done this thousands of times - he said surprised

Z: *laughs a little* i thought you knewn it honey, orcs receive sexual knowledge directly from watching their parents mate, and sometimes practicing with, "toys". But mating before accepting eachother is against our ways - Lycus quiclky understood what she meant by toys...

L: Well, that explains a lot... let me just make my dick smaller, so it doesnt hurt you- he said as he started to make signals with his hands and chant something, but is soon interupted by Zurgha's hand and a loud "No!"

Z: What kind of wife would i be if i couldnt take my husband at his might? Also, a orc warrior never goes back on a challenge...- She said as she put the head of his dick on her entrance, and forces it inside her

L:" fuck, why is she so sexy, even when she doesnt want to?" He thought to himself as he holds her hand with his own, and as his penis slowly penetrates , some blood comes out of her as Zurgha quietly sighs in pain. "F-Fuck..." she says, as some tears roll down her face, Lycus's preocupation rises as he sees his loved one crying, something she never did, even when all her body was covered in injures.

L: Are you okay ?! Shit, i should have know it was too soon, i will take it off! - he starts to slide out of her, but before he could take it off, he's put back in, as his lover pulls his body closer to hers, hugging him, pushing him even deeper into her. Then, she says with a sobbing voice:

Z: You're too kind, yo dumb wizard... Im crying out of happiness... - her tears become more intense, Lycus stays quiet - im just so happy, i've finally found someone who loves me, i've never had this through my entire life, so thank you...

L: Zurgha...! - he says as he hugs her back

Z: Everybody expects me to be a senseless killing machine, people look at me with disgust... they hide their children when they see me, thinking im some kind of monster... even people we save, almost never talks to me normaly, only with fear!

L: ...

Z: Im scared, Lycus, im scared they might be right! - she hugs him so hard, that her nails hurt him - i dont want to be a monster, Lycus! - she starts to sob heavily. Lycus gently pushes her away, summons a tissue and cleans her tears, he looks into her eyes, and he knows she understands what he means, but to be sure, he says:

L: You're not a monster for me, Zurgha... You're my wife, that means i will always be here for you, no matter what...because... you're also the only one that cares about me... - his eyes get sad for a moment, but he quickly regains his posture, and gently place his hand on her cheeks - for me, it doesnt matter if you're a orc, because - he gently and lovingly kisses her, and when he breaks the kiss, he says - I love you Zurgha, My only queen, just the way you are...

Z: ...me too, my chief... - they passionately kiss, as Zurgha lays on her back and Lycus stays on top of her, their kiss not breaking... their hands holding eachother as Zurgha breaks their kiss and whispers to Lycus "you can move now..." and he responds with a "as you wish, my queen..." and gently pushes his manhood insider her, their wild orc mating session becoming a passionate love proof, as they kiss and press their bodies against eachother, slowly becoming one...

Zurgha's emotions are at its peak, the man she loves, truly accepting her as she is, with all her qualities and flaws, just the way she is... the feeling of him stuffing every inch of her, makes her head spin wildly, as her man gently owns her...

Lycus was at bliss, knowing he was the only one who she wanted to be with, made him the happiest man alive, and also made him commited to give her the most pleasure he could afford for her in every aspect of her life, starting by her body. He gently started to make slow thrusts, making sure she was used to his dick , so he could thrust harder... her expressions and moans of pleasure made it sure that she was enjoying it just as much as he was... her insides were perfect, hot, wet and soft, nothing like her rough skin and personality, and the more he thrusted, the more her pussy pulled he back in. They stayed like this for some time, he was slowly going in and out, in and out, searching for her G spot, while she was squezzing him with her insides... After some minutes, she says:

Z: depper...- whispering in his ear

Lycus responds by aiming at her G spot, and thrusting with everything he got, burying his dick all the way inside her, she almost cumming as he massages her G spot and then hits the entrance of her womb, the outline of his penis slightly apearring on her belly, as he massages her clitoris with his hands...

L:...i will go faster now, ok?- he gently says at her ear

Z*slitghly ofegant* Yes, go on...- she gently massages his back with her rough and warm hands

Staring into her eyes, Lycus pulls back and this time, starts to thrust faster and harder, going halfway in, pulling back, then going all the way, over and over... His lover's face at pure bliss, "this is not enough.." he thinks as he put one of her giant boobs into his mouth, lonvingly sucking her left nipple... this scene surprises Zurgha, as she caress his head, pulling him deeper into her bosom, while her other hand grabs his butt, helping Lycus with his pacing...

Z: "How did he knew my nipples were sensitive? He must have watched his parents mate a lot...fuck, he's such a stud..." she thinks as he penetrates her and licks her tits

Z:Faster...- she says with her eyes closed, enjoying every second of it

Lycus's thrusts then, become faster and faster, his hips moving faster than he thought he could, the sound of his balls slapping her crotch, her ofegant breathing while she says "Faster, Harder, Stronger!" . When he notices he is at his maximum speed, he quickly waves his hand and says :

Z: Haste!

His eyes glow with pure mana energy, doubling his speed, endurance and power. His balls slaping her crotch so hard it starts to hurt, but he doesnt care and continues to fuck her, both of them moaning and screaming so wildly, that if a passerby heard them, he would think two animals were mating. Even though it looked wild, they both were in a deep emotional and carnal bliss, the only thing they felt was love and passion for each other... and desire, of course...

Z: "This is so intense, i can feel him hitting the entrance of my womb, my body feels like it's burning!" -she says as she feels the urge to cum getting stronger and stronger, and says within moans :

Z: Lycus, im -Aahh!- getting close -hugh!- to... khuh!

L: Me too, Zurgha! Im -Ugh- almost there!

She was so close, the overwhelming feeling of him banging her insides was too much, she couldnt hold it anymore, just a few more seconds...

L: Z-Zurgha, i can feel it, will take it off - when he said this, Zurgha's legs locked him, as well as her hands, making it impossibke for him to take it off, as he couldnt compete with her strenght

Z: No, dont take it off! Cum inside me! Fill me with your seed! - she said loudly as she kept on holding him inside her. "I cant hold on anymore, and she wont let me go... S-shit!" He thought as he felt him cum through his dick, and with a final thrust, he and her yelled, almost in unison:

CUMMING!!!

At the same time the mage filled her womb with his thick semen, she squirts all over him, as her vagina squezzes his dick as hard as possible, the both of them moaning in unimaginable pleasure. Some seconds later, he takes it off, his cum leaking out of her vagina, while he's fully covered in her love juice. He falls to her side, she thens rest her head near his, they both so ofegant they can barely speak, just stare eachother in the eyes.

L: Zurgha...

Z: Lycus...

They kiss, a true and passionate kiss, before the orc rests on his chest, and he caress her head

Z*slightly ofegant* You were really... Great...

L*also ofegant* You too, i've never... felt like this... i feel exhausted...

Z: Well, we did took quite some time... Look at how much cum you made - she looks to the dirty bed, the puts one hand on her belly - are you trying to knock me up, huh? - she said it with a sligthly happy face, while Lycus's face became all serious

L: Hum, Well, heer, i- his track of thought is cut by a odd smell, "something, burning?" Then, he quickly remembers, his face fills with regret as he gets up and say "Shit, i forgot about the boar!" He dashes to the kitchen, just to see the pot on fire. He puts the flame out with one of his cantrips and opens the pot to see if he could save anything, but with no success.

Defeat, he sits in a chair with his hand squezzing the his nose in frustation. Zurgha comforts him by massaging his shoulders and saying "Nah, dont worry about that, i not really all that hungry you know. Besides, your boar soap is not that good either..."

L:oh really? How does it taste like?- He responds with a small smile in his face

Z:... it tastes like tree bark...

They both laugh it off, clean the dishes get something to eat, and they spend the whole day chatting, cuddling, and of course, fucking. Well, this time they take it slow, but it was just as good as their first time... At night, they go to the shower together to clean up, and while they clean each other's body, another round of banging. When they couldn't go at it anymore, they just laid down on a improvised couple bed, embracing as they chatted for some time before sleeping

L: ... I just didnt get it at the time you said i "bring shame to your kind", even though shortly after you were blowing me...

She gives him a slight punch on his shoulder while she laughs a little

Z:It's because peeking a female before proposing to her is considered shamefull, but since we arent on a orc tribe, i've let it pass...- she says as she rests her head on his chest

L: Today was Magical in a way i've never experienced before, in all my years of wizardry...

Z: Same for me love, ill never forget this day, the day you and i became one...

L: Sleep well, my love...

Z: Same for you, my chief...

They passionately kiss.

The orcess quickly feel asleep, while the wizard stayed awoke for some more time, quietly reflecting on his own thoughts, admiring his lover as she sleept right next to him

L:" Gods, my life changed way too fast... i woke up this morning as a single lonely wizard, and now im sleeping besides the woman i most love in this world! You lot up there must really like me, hum?" He went to sleep shortly after this , but before he fell asleep, he remembered a certain thing Zurgha said while they were making love, which was "im scared they might be right, that im a monster!" He didnt thought much about, he thought it was just people disrespecting her, and sworn to never let anyone make less of her, no one. He then fell asleep shortly after that.

\--ZURGHA'S POV--

I felt so well resting on his chest, i quickly feel asleep. As long as he is by my side, i shall never more endure lonely and cold nights. My happiness was quickly cut by this wicked dream again... i, alone in a dark cave, sitting by a fire, only the sound of my heartbeat and the fire burning wood. He then, appears on my side, his fur black fur covering his whole body, his fangs and paws totally stained by blood, and smile on his face as always... dammed one eyed wolf...

???: That was quite a nice pet you've found, heh?

Z: Shut it...

???: Ahh, come on, you cant be serious can you? I kinda liked your attitude of playing with your prey but come on, we both know what you really want...- he get ups on his paws and walks to the other side of the campfire, his blazing red eyes never breaking contact with mine...

???: just like you did with that poor little elf maggot, go on, crush him like the critter he is...- his mouth drolling as he keeps on staring at me

Z: What about you go choke on your mother's arse, you gayass dog? - my anger getting higher and higher, but he just gives a laugh and continues

???: No matter what you do, you cant change you nature, Zurgha... you are just like any other of my childs, you live to kill, pillage and destroy, bathing in the blood of everything that moves, as you eat their flesh and take their lands -- he starts to manipulate the fire, showing scenes of me doing all those things and worse, but thats enough for me.

Z: I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY, GRUMMSH! -i yelled as i stod up and kick the bonfire, making the images go away. He turns his back at me, and we start to take distance, while he says

Grummsh: You may want to forget about, to pretend, to burry all your past... no matter, i will be here, just lurking around, waiting when you finally decides to give in to your orc blood, when you finally awakes your inner beast... but until there, ill wait...ill wait...

The rest of the night, im just dreamless...

Continues...


End file.
